The Passionate State
by Hannahbear1599
Summary: Alex's breathing started to jolt as her passion became savage. Olivia kissed her lips slowly, she loved every minute of it. most importantly just seeing her lover's face, running her fingers through her silky brunette hair.


**I thought I should write a one hit wonder just to let you guys know what I can do_Hannahbear**

**plus I think: Tear you apart By She wants revenge is a great song flick for this story, from one part then it gets soft more like: Summer well By Interpol, which is good, I guess.**

* * *

There she was, laying in bed with no hope of getting up soon. Staring out the big glass window that was next to her bed. It was raining really badly and in her disposition it felt suiting. With her blood shot eyes she was able to squeeze out more tear among dozen upon dozens she had all ready shed. Why did it hut so much? She kept asking herself the same question over and over again actually they would change. She couldn't help but refer back to the night when the love of her, Olivia, was shot right in front of her. With no one there to help, she only held on long enough to tell Alex that she loved her so much, and that she all ways will, then she died twenty minutes later in her arms. She held her in her arms as she felt the life slip from her body. She had never loved anyone more then did Olivia, and at that moment she just couldn't stop crying. She would never love again.

Ever so gradually, as she laid there with the equivalent movement of a dead person, she felt a hand on her side grasping her closer and closer. With one swift motion, she turned and saw that the hand came withe a face. One that she found absolutely beautiful in every way, and in truth in was. It was her love, that she held closely as she die, and with her face came a body that she also thought was beautiful. She looked the beautiful face straight in the eyes. She had been through this before. Seeing her lover in random places, on the street once or twice. But never this close and never this intimately except for their interment times when she was alive. Waking up to see her and going to sleep in her arms. She knew what she saw wasn't real, but she couldn't help her arousal as her lover gently stroked her cheek. Still staring down at her, Olivia said.

"I can see your hurting, inside. please... let me comfort you." Olivia said planting a small kiss on her lips to let her know she was telling the truth. For Alex it wasn't enough.

" Is this real or is this just another cruel trick." Alex asked, Olivia still stroking her,but in more intiment places. With that question in mind. Olivia again gently cuped Alex upper cheek and thrusted her mouth against hers, intwining their lips together in the most angriest of ways, and in the most romantic of ways possible. Alex completely gave in and even compiled to the force of their kissing. Alex hungry and wanted more, Olivia withdrew.

"Is that real enough." With every fiber in her being it was enough for her. she nods slowly reassuring that it was. Her lover continued to kiss Olivia as she climbs on top of her kissing her chest for a breif moment and as she was olivia was running her hands through her hair over her body. When she knelt up Olivia removed the covers that was covering Alex's bed soared body, slowly removing her clothing, all while keeping her eyes trained on Alex's face as if watching when to make the next move. For Alex she wasn't moving fast enough. know completely inflamed. She saw and felt Olivia kiss the exposed flesh under her navel.

Teasing her, which was something else she did not much enjoy, but complied, because she loved it when Olivia teased her. It made every moment of passion, worth wild. Finally reaching her lips again her lover removed every other fragment of clothing from Alex's body. Olivia's clothing also, leaving them both completely bare. Alex's heart was beating at all four corners of her body. Not a moment later she found her hairy mound. Moving her tongue in ways that made Alex's back arch in an upward position. Olivia was done teasing her, making her squirm. Olivia faced Alex looking her once again straight in her eyes, her light brown hair brushing her chest lightly, her dark golden orbs piercing her soul. Olivia smiled brightly when she noticed the brite red blush on Alex's cheeks, which meant she was very excited. With heavy breathing tears slowly started to rolled down her face. it feels so real, but she knew that her love was dead and was never coming back. But she continue to look at her Olivia, waiting for her to do something else.

Without warning she felt a hand slowly make it's way down her slim body, running up and down her sensitive soft ridges, over her clit, then moving faster and harder, not letting up, with every stroke. Alex's breathing started to jolt as her passion became savage. Olivia kissed her lips,she loved every minute of it, most importantly just seeing her lover's face, running her hand through Olivia's hair. Just as she felt like she was going to go limp, from the churning burning feeling in her lower gut, Olivia stops her movement. Alex had no time to settle her heartbeat to conjure up a protest. Olivia plunged every bit of passion, deep within streching her open wide, her eyes still locked on the hers. Alex extracted a strangled gasp, moaning with single movement she made, grouping to Olivia. She pushed harder further within Alex making her body vibrate violently, arching her back equally. Her breathing shuttered, and her heartbeat airborne by that point. The only words she could make out were a few heavy awe's. Still breathing quickly was about to yell when Olivia quickly covered her mouth with hers, placing her hand at the base at the back of Alex's neck to support it. Olivia started to lean closer and closer until she was placed on top of her, still thrusting abruptly, pushing further and faster, until she couldn't help but yell. she snaked her arms around Olivia, she was pondering over her nipple bitting them roughly then sucking them in her mouth, closing the space between them, there body's practically being molded together, skin against skin, and pressed tight.

Olivia suddenly jolted up, pulling Alex into her lap, hard, grabbing her waist, thrusting her body frantically toward hers. " Fuck me!" Hissed under her breath into Olivia's neck, her nails dug into her back. Making wordless sounds of pleasure, Alex grabed a lock of Olivia's hair, clinging to her. Olivia more shocked and more aroused than ever, she roughly ran her hands over Alex's nimble frame. She was still deep within her to an uncomfortable and overly consuming state, pushing beyond her limit. she forgot. She forgot how good it felt, how painfully, and fulfillingly good it felt.

She perched her face directly at the ceiling, her body covered in her own sweat of there rockess lovemaking. Looking for something, instead a small tear ran down the side of her right eye ignoring the pain that shot straight through her, releasing a loud shuttering orgasmic cry. She felt alive, strong vulnerable, passionate all at the same time, she couldn't help the emotions that poured out of her. Her breathing ragged as she desperately wielded her body to unclench, and lifted herself off of the impailing shaft, slowly.

Olivia sat up slowly, Alex in her lap,a limp and exhausted reck still clinging her arms around her neck. She looked down at Olivia, at that moment, with only one thing on her mind, and it wasn't multiple consummations, she took Olivia's face between her hands and gently pressed there foreheads together. It was Olivia who spoke first.

" I thought this is what you wanted." Pulling her head from Alex to look at her, starting to cry herself. "Please tell me why your crying?" She continued to rub Alex's back, which was still heavily damp. Alex finally made one move, kissing Olivia until she was on her back again. She looked at Olivia and just melted."I...just want i miss you, so much" She said braking the gaze, putting her cheek on Olivia shoulder, she stroked her fair hair, making Alex breath contently for a long moment.

Alex felt herself drift off, when her heart was now settled, comfort already in the confines of Olivia's arms. So many questions she had, so little time. Outside she could see and hear the rain pouring perfusely, her mind and her body were more then satisfied, but her heart beyond words. The rain that poured would still be fitting even if she was to have a dozen oragasims in a single night, by the same face that comfort her know. It wouldn't do much of anything but make her feel a moment of burning delight. Relief.

"So this was your plan all along..." She ask coldly, not lifting her head to meet Olivia's eyes." Make love to me and when i wake up, I'll have to pretend this never happen. I'll go on with my day, and I'll will think think of you, i can't help it."

Olivia didn't say anything at that moment, just held her in silence." Say something will you." Alex said sitting up to meet their gaze, there lips inches apart. Alex looked in Olivia's eyes searching for recognition or some other emotion to indicate that she felt the same as she did. The slightest gesture of Olivia fingers gracing up from Alex's chest to her jawline cupping her cheek, bringing their lips together softly. Alex felt her body climb, damnit she felt her control over this conversation slipping, Olivia closed the space between them again forcing her tongue through her lips, yes she was trying but failing miserably, and she didn't think she could handle going over the edge again, but her body was just saying yes, yes, yes.

Olivia, without breaking their embrace pulled Alex on her front so that she straddling her waist. She moved her hands up and down Alex's body, digging her nails in her backside, pulling their midsections together more, fully. She moaned deliciously at the contact. When Alex came up for air, Olivia didn't let her, kissing her more possessively. Just as possessively push Olivia on her back pinning her arms down forcing her hands from roaming her inflamed body. demanding answers.

" Speak, know. Tell me why? Why do you keep doing this to me? Can't i just mourn you in peace" She said raising her voice slightly, still putting their faces their lips mere inches apart. When sh didn't say anything, Alex made a move to get up. Olivia instantly wraped her hands around Alex waist as if in a jealous rage, holding her firmly on top. Alex waited a few seconds while Olivia just held her their in place. she ran her fingers through her brunette hair, kissing the crown of her head, she cradled her lover's head in arms, while Olivia continued to hold her in place. she whispered.

"Please... why?" Olivia didn't look up when she broke the silence. " Alex...Alex..." She repeated. Alex loved and hated the way Olivia said her name, so arousing. " Your uni-binding, unconditional love for me, is what keeps me coming back to you"

" What does that mean?" Alex ask their person that won't let go of her,she was a bit confused.

"It mean, that no matter how much time you mourn me, it won't make a difference." She said grabbing her waist, throwing Alex on her back. After finishing her statement she back at eye level, staring down at her. " Because... you have to let me go, you have to let it go." She whispered in Alex ear. Olivia gave her the best reassuring look she could conjure up, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Alex knew what Olivia was talking about, right off the back." i can never let it go, especially you, i can never forget what they did to you, to us-" Olivia caught Alex in the middle of her rant, covering her mouth with hers, Alex letting Olivia roam her body, their mouths meld together contently.

Soon enough Alex could hear a ringing in her ears. She broke the kiss to see where it was coming from, it startled her and wince as the pitch got higher. She turned her attention and saw that her lover was not audible to the sound. before she could speak,Olivia spoke first.

"Forget them Alex... forget them all, forget what they did to me, to us." Alex cherished every moment with Olivia, but she knew that this moment was almost over. " don't mourn me anymore. I won't you to on, please." She closed another statement, then kissed her forehead lightly peppering kisses on her cheeks. Alex, as much as she ignore the ringing, she allowing her slender arms to wrap around Olivia lean but slim body, griping her closer, giving in to the kiss tugging on her lip with hers. The ringing more apparent know, she knew what it was, her alarm clock trying to wake her of a blissful night. She shut her eyes still kissing the brunette, until the sound wouldn't let her anymore. Finally she opened her eyes.

It wasn't a beautiful brunette with faux eyes always making her smile, but a ceiling. She reach between her legs, feeling a familiar wetness, along with a familiar ache of dissatisfaction. This had been the fourth time this week, and it wasn't getting better, she couldn't get the dream of seeing her out of her head, but in truth she didn't won't to.

It had been 7 mouths since she died, and Olivia won't me to move on. I have to do my best, it sure will be hard.

At least she has one thing to remind her of her lover, one thing that she will cherish forever. Just wishing that Olivia was there to help raise her.

* * *

**Epolugue**

**AFTER THE FOURTH ATTEMPT TO GET OUT OF BED, TRYING HER HARDEST NOT TO HINDER HER SWOLLEN BELLY. SHE FELT A LIGHT KICK, AND EVEN MORE AFTER THAT. LITTLE TINY FEET INSIDE DEMANDING FOOD.**


End file.
